emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8083 (1st March 2018)
Plot Nicola has prepared a special birthday breakfast for Jimmy but he rushes off to work without eating any of it. It's also Noah's birthday. Charity wants to make it special, but Noah isn't interested in any of her suggestions as he believes she's only doing it because of Joe. Laurel can't wrap her head around Rhys being responsible for Ashley's window getting broken. Joe pulls up alongside Noah at the bus stop and offers him a lift to school. Priya has barely slept ahead of her meeting with the Altman sisters. Jai offers to cancel his meeting in Leeds but Priya insists she can handle it. Victoria reluctantly leaves forgetful Rebecca alone with Seb whilst she goes to work. Rhys is getting the blame for Ashley's window being smashed. He protests he protests his innocence and decides to clear his name by finding out who was really responsible. Jimmy hands the haulage company books over to Joe. Joe sends Jimmy out to keep him busy. The Altman sisters arrive at the factory and aren't impressed that they'll be dealing with Priya. Chas and Paddy plan on going out for lunch but can't as Charity has dumped Moses on them whilst she goes present shopping. The Altman sisters aren't impressed with the sweet samples although they love Tip's dog treats. After Priya snaps and informs them they're eating dog treats, the Altman sisters leave is disgust. Priya fills Rishi in on what happened and he chases after the sisters in an attempt to salvage things. Joe calls Jimmy to check up on his location. When Jimmy mentions he's heading to the scrapyard, Joe orders Jimmy back to Home Farm. Whilst turning around, Jimmy reverses and accidentally knocks Laurel over. News of Laurel's accident has spread and the villagers worry for her. Zak feels awful that Rhys is getting the blame for breaking Ashley's window so admits he broke it without even realising it. Bob returns from the cash-and-carry to the news that Laurel is in hospital after being run over. Chas watches as Paddy plays with Moses. Victoria returns home to check up on Rebecca and Seb and finds Rebecca making up a bottle. Rebecca goes to feed Seb the scalding milk until Victoria intervenes by grabbing the bottle and reminding Rebecca that she hasn't let the milk cool down or even tested it. When Rebecca heads upstairs, concerned Victoria calls Diane for help. A worried Bob rushes to the hospital. Whilst paying for parking, he spots Nicola and Jimmy exiting the hospital with Jimmy in tears. He fears the worst until he spots Laurel exiting behind them with her arm in a cast. Doug spots Bob. Bob lies he's hear for an appointment and asks Doug not to mention he's seen him. Charity finds Noah hanging out with Joe at Home Farm. She warns Joe to stay away from her son, threatening to involve the police if he collects Noah from school again. Jimmy feels awful for injuring Laurel. Following her meeting from hell, Priya joins Pete in the pub for a drink. She's ranting to Pete when Rhona returns from the toilet and informs Priya that she's drinking her drink. At Mulberry Cottage, Doug fusses over Laurel but she insists she's fine. Once Doug leaves, Bob appears and they passionately kiss, unaware Brenda is heading round to Mulberry Cottage... Cast Regular cast *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell Guest cast *Rhys - Sam Alexander *Ms Altman One - Melissa Jane Sinden *Ms Altman Two - Hilly Barber Locations *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs room *The Woolpack - Backroom *Mulberry Cottage - Front garden and living room *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior *Keepers Cottage - Living room and kitchen *David's Shop - Exterior *Home Farm - Office *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Hotten Road *Hotten General Hospital - Car park Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,450,000 (11th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes